In a prior patent issued to the present inventor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,450, a boat lifting invention is disclosed and taught for raising, storing and lowering a small water craft, such as a dinghy. In the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,450, a number of other prior art patents are referred to relative to boat lifting devices. Additionally, the United States patent to Adams, U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,571, describes a marine hoist which uses pistons to bear the weight load for hoisting "stores, personnel and the like." However, these devices do not employ a plurality of telescoping extensions to bear load, such as a dinghy, in such a manner as to provide for a rigid lift when the extensions are lowered into a body of water thus eliminating the wave undulations present in that body of water.